Escuridão & Maresia
by Motoko Li
Summary: "De todas as pessoas do mundo, a única que Nico di Angelo nunca esperara encontrar na soleira da sua porta fora Percy Jackson. Mesmo assim, ali estava ele, encarando-o com um sorriso no rosto moreno, como se não houvesse nada de errado com o fato de ter cruzado o Atlântico para visitá-lo."


**Disclaimer:** os personagens de Os Heróis do Olimpo e Percy Jackson não me pertencem.

 **Observação:** a história a seguir se passa após o final de Os Heróis do Olimpo, desconsiderando o fato de que Nico e Will acabaram por se tornar amigos e etc, etc.

* * *

 **ESCURIDÃO & MARESIA**

* * *

De todas as pessoas do mundo, a única que Nico di Angelo nunca esperara encontrar na soleira da sua porta fora Percy Jackson. Mesmo assim, ali estava ele, encarando-o com um sorriso no rosto moreno, como se não houvesse nada de errado com o fato de ter cruzado o Atlântico para visitá-lo.

Nico o encarou por um longo instante, chocado e incapaz de formar uma reação ou formular uma frase. Como acontecera com todos ao longo daqueles anos, Percy também estava diferente. Com recém completos dezenove anos, ele estava mais alto e surpreendentemente mais definido. Não como Frank, que acabara por se tornar uma parede de músculos, mas com ombros largos e bíceps mais proeminentes, a calça jeans escura e a camiseta fazendo pouco esforço para esconder sua nova compleição física.

Além disso, Nico não pôde deixar de reparar, havia aquelas pequenas rugas nos cantos de seus olhos verdes, visíveis apenas quando ele sorria largamente – que era o que ele estava fazendo agora. Percy podia derreter mesmo o coração mais frio com aquela expressão.

Durante seu período de afastamento, com ele em Nova Roma e Percy muito ocupado com o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, Nico alimentara a reconfortante ilusão de que seus sentimentos pelo moreno houvessem amainado, talvez até mesmo esmaecido, desaparecido para sempre. Havia sido difícil, desgastante e desanimador, mas ele se orgulhava por ter sido capaz de colocar uma pedra sobre aquele assunto. Não havia nada mais desesperador que o conhecimento de amar e não ser correspondido. Mesmo superar a perda de um ente querido. Com Bianca ele ao menos havia tido uma sensação de encerramento.

Ansiou pelo esquecimento durante algum tempo, na esperança de que ele levasse embora todas as memórias, fossem elas boas ou ruins. Em alguns dias, inclusive conseguiu deixar para lá, fingir que nada nunca tinha acontecido, que _Percy_ nunca tinha acontecido. Mas, bem, a despeito do quanto quisesse que não, Percy estava ali para provar que seus esforços, por mais empenhados que houvessem sido, foram vãos. Naquele momento, ele percebeu que toda a falsa sensação de superação não passava de uma compreensão errônea de si mesmo.

Ver Percy outra vez fez seu coração falhar uma batida e logo depois retumbar como louco.

– O que porra você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, incapaz de conter certa aspereza. Não queria aquelas sensações de volta. Não queria a impressão de que o ar à sua volta parecia repentinamente rarefeito, com as mãos úmidas e a garganta seca, e definitivamente não queria as malditas, detestáveis, repugnantes borboletas em seu estômago.

Apesar disso, inconsciente de seus pensamentos, Percy, se possível, sorriu ainda mais.

– Visitando você, é claro – ele disse, em tom leviano, espiando por cima do seu ombro. O pequeno apartamento era singelo e pobremente decorado. Não apresentava qualquer atrativo. Não que Nico sequer se importasse. Não fazia o tipo de pessoa que se apegava a detalhes. – Tive de encurralá-lo, já que você obviamente vem fugindo de mim. Fazendo planos para dominar o mundo?

Nico franziu as sobrancelhas, rabugento.

– Longe disso – resmungou, sem se mover. – O que você quer, Jackson? Estou ocupado.

– Obviamente – Percy cruzou os braços, concordando com um movimento sério de cabeça. Usava calças jeans e uma camiseta branca e seu cabelo negro, bagunçado e sem corte fazia com que parecesse loucamente atraente. – É por isso que perguntei sobre dominar o mundo. Não consigo pensar em nada tão elaborado que exija sua atenção durante mais de três anos.

Surpreso, Nico piscou.

Sentira-se miseravelmente saudoso durante um largo período, mas em certo ponto da vida aprendera a ignorar e empurrar aquelas sensações para um buraco bem fundo em seu coração. Assim, o tempo acabara por passar sem que ele percebesse. Para sua sorte, os dias corriam de modo surpreendentemente rápido para um filho de Hades que vivia sempre com um pé no Submundo.

Ver Percy outra vez e notar o quanto ele havia mudado o tornou consciente para o fato de que, desde que partira, no fim da guerra contra Gaia, o tempo não havia parado. Se ele tivesse tido sorte, o que não tinha, o filho de Poseidon teria aceitado sua partida, como fizera com tantas outras coisas que não podia controlar ao longo da vida, e simplesmente deixado para lá. Mas não, Percy Jackson, o herói a favor do mundo, sempre precisava consertar aquilo que achava que devia ser consertado.

– Muito engraçado – disse, impassível. Apertou a mão ao redor da maçaneta, que ainda mantinha presa entre os dedos. – Agora que já me viu, faça a gentileza de voltar por onde veio.

Fez menção de fechar a porta, mas Percy o impediu, espalmando a mão sobre a madeira lisa. Sua força era incomparável se comparada à de Nico, que sempre preferira a agilidade e a técnica ao invés da simples força bruta, de modo que ele nada pôde fazer além de ceder.

– Eu não vou embora, se é o que você está esperando – falou Percy, sério. – Deixe-me entrar, Nico.

Nico grunhiu, frustrado, mas deu um passo para o lado.

Percy adentrou no apartamento como se fosse o dono do lugar. Parecia muito relaxado e tranquilo e olhava ao redor com certa curiosidade, com as mãos então enfiadas nos bolsos. O lugar não era grande e sua presença e seu cheiro natural de maresia logo dominaram o ambiente, como sempre acontecia. Ele parecia ter uma força centrífuga que atraía todos para a sua volta.

– O que você tem feito ultimamente? – perguntou, seguindo para a janela. Nico morava no quarto andar de um prédio nos limites de Nova Roma, de modo que tinha uma larga visão da cidade de onde estava. – Sempre que pergunto a seu respeito, Hazel desconversa e diz que não sabe.

– Você devia seguir a dica e deixar de ser tão intrometido – rebateu Nico, azedo, antes que pudesse se controlar. Mesmo que quisesse muito, uma parte sua parecia incapaz de simplesmente relaxar, baixar a guarda e se permitir ter uma conversa agradável, não, uma simples conversa _educada_ com Percy. – Como me encontrou?

– Sra. O'Leary – respondeu Percy, curvando ligeiramente o corpo e apoiando os braços sobre o batente da janela para que pudesse apreciar melhor a vista. Fitou-o por cima do ombro com um sorriso, parecendo não ter sido afetado pela rudeza desnecessária. – Pedi que ela rastreasse você. Não foi muito difícil. Ela é boa para reconhecer filhos de Hades. Diante das negativas de Hazel, não achei que você estivesse em Nova Roma.

Nico se jogou sobre uma poltrona, cansado.

– Hazel me quer por perto.

Com um ruído e um movimento de cabeça, Percy pareceu concordar.

Tê-lo ali, tão perto e invadindo seu espaço particular, fez Nico suspirar. Todos os sentimentos opressivos e deprimentes que nutria por ele começavam a borbulhar sob sua pele outra vez, procurando por uma saída. Resistir parecia muito difícil quando tudo que queria era beijá-lo até fazê-lo perder o ar.

– Todos estão bem. No Acampamento Meio-Sangue, eu digo – disse Percy, de modo agradável. Virou-se para Nico outra vez, apoiando o quadril contra o peitoril da janela, e cruzou os braços. – Leo e Calisto pretendem abrir sua oficina no próximo ano. Piper pediu Jason em casamento. O treinador Hedge e Mellie estão esperando outro bebê. Rachel está saindo com Travis e Connor. Ao mesmo tempo. Pode imaginar o nível de confusão que andamos tendo?

Percy riu sozinho, parecendo se divertir com suas memórias, mas Nico foi incapaz de acompanhá-lo. O moreno havia falado sobre quase todas as pessoas que conhecia no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, porém nem de perto lhe dera a informação que realmente queria saber.

Curvando ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, Nico tomou aquele momento para analisar o moreno à sua frente. Eles teriam se casado? Estariam noivos?, perguntou-se, impassível. Nico sabia dos planos que Percy fizera durante a última guerra, objetivando se mudar para Nova Roma com Annabeth, de modo que ambos pudessem ir à faculdade e viver uma vida em segurança em meio aos romanos. Quanto tempo mais demoraria para que isso acontecesse?

– Eu e Annabeth terminamos – confessou Percy um instante depois, os olhos verdes intensos, parecendo ler seus pensamentos.

Outra vez, como um idiota incontrolável, o coração de Nico falhou e acelerou, na mesma repulsiva ordem.

– O quê? – ele perguntou, imóvel, com a voz soando perigosamente baixa, a despeito de todas as sensações que o percorriam de cima a baixo naquele momento.

– Eu gostaria de dizer que não foi nada demais, mas na realidade foi um grande negócio – Percy suspirou, encolhendo os ombros. – Depois de passar por tanta coisa e principalmente depois do Tártaro, nossa relação começou a se deteriorar, pedaço a pedaço. Não é que eu não a ame mais. E não é que ela não me ame. Mas eventualmente descobrimos que, bem, estávamos melhores como amigos do que como namorados. Queríamos coisas muito diferentes, de qualquer maneira.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento que mais pareceu uma eternidade, até que Nico se visse capaz de rompê-lo, com a voz rouca:

– Por que está me dizendo tudo isso?

– Você sabe o porquê – Percy o encarou. Por um momento, Nico sentiu que estava sendo puxado e tragado pela correnteza incontrolável que eram seus olhos claros. – Jason me contou.

Nico empalideceu, sentindo-se esbofeteado pela confissão, antes de ser assolado por uma onda de fúria. Deveria ter sabido que, mesmo após uma profusa promessa de silêncio, o loiro não seria digno de confiança. Jason sempre se mostrara mais próximo de Percy do que dele, de qualquer maneira.

– O que aquele idiota disse para você? – levantou-se, irritado. Como sempre acontecia quando ficava bravo, as trevas se espalharam ao seu redor, quase como um câncer corroendo um organismo saudável, ansiosas por destruir todo ao seu redor.

Enquanto o fitava, sério, Percy, porém, não pareceu particularmente preocupado.

– É o suficiente – sua voz era apenas ligeiramente mandatória, os olhos seguindo a progressão da escuridão pelo apartamento, mas possuía tanta força que Nico não teve outra escolha senão ouvi-lo. Ele era um líder nato, de modo que era muito difícil resistir aos seus comandos claros. – Não se dê ao trabalho de procurá-lo. Faz muito tempo que sei, na realidade. O fato de que você me desprezava me corroeu por anos. Sempre pensei que era por causa de Annabeth. Você me deixou levar adiante essa farsa. Jason apenas fez aquilo que um bom amigo faria: tentou me ajudar. Tudo mudou depois que descobri.

Nico não pôde controlar o horrível sorriso sarcástico que começou a se formar em seu rosto.

– Então é isso que você está fazendo aqui, não é? Mostrando piedade para o pobre garoto rejeitado?

– Pare de agir como um idiota por um minuto, Nico – grunhiu Percy, começando a se aborrecer. – Você realmente acha que eu cruzaria um maldito _oceano_ apenas por _piedade_?

– Na realidade, eu acho, sim. Porque você é um maldito _herói_ – Nico não pôde evitar cuspir aquelas palavras como se elas fossem alguma espécie de veneno, com o maxilar rígido.

Antes que ele pudesse piscar, porém, Percy, usando sua incontestável agilidade, rompeu a distância que havia entre eles, puxando Nico na sua direção. Foi impossível ignorar sua expressão decidida e faminta antes que a boca macia se fechasse sobre a dele, dominando-o por completo.

Nico emitiu um curto resmungo de protesto ao notar sua cintura sendo rodeada pelo braço masculino, que a prendeu em um aperto de ferro, mas sua resistência ruiu tão logo sentiu a língua áspera roçar contra seu lábio inferior, demandando passagem. O contato espalhou arrepios pela sua coluna e disseminou um incêndio pelo seu corpo. Antes que pudesse perceber, ele já tinha embrenhado ambas as mãos no cabelo escuro de Percy, enquanto suas bocas lutavam, num beijo que mais parecia uma mistura de desespero e punição, mas que fez Nico gemer.

– Bom – Percy o encarou por sob os cílios tão logo tomou uma pequena distância, com a voz baixa e rouca e os dedos enfiados por debaixo da camiseta de Nico. – Devo admitir que estive bastante ansioso por isso.

Nico piscou, confuso, expirando com força, e tentou empurrá-lo para longe, mas não pôde evitar mordiscar o lábio quando, com um sorriso torto, como se estivesse se divertindo ante a sua parca tentativa de resistência, o moreno o empurrou na direção da estante de livros logo ao lado dele, prendendo-o entre ela e seu corpo sólido.

– O quê...? – balbuciou, com a voz subitamente falha, inflando as narinas ao sentir a língua de Percy deslizar pela sua boca outra vez, numa carícia fugidia e enlouquecedoramente experiente. – Mas o quê...?

– O que você acha? – Percy murmurou, roçando seu nariz no dele. Seu hálito de menta fazia com que Nico tivesse vontade de suspirar, completamente rendido então. – Eu gosto de você. E você também gosta de mim, pelo que pude perceber. O que é muito bom, porque seria realmente decepcionante vir até aqui apenas para levar um chute.

Ainda lânguido e corado, Nico franziu o cenho.

– E quem disse que você _não vai_ levar um chute? – resmungou, desviando os olhos dos dele. – Você certamente merece.

– Oh, sim, eu mereço – Percy aquiesceu, quietamente, enquanto deixava que seus lábios descessem outra vez sobre os de Nico, mordiscando-os. Sua língua brincou com a boca dele, enquanto uma das mãos ásperas subia pela base da sua coluna. – Mas acho que nós dois sabemos que isso que apenas adiaria o inevitável. Persistência é um dos meus maiores defeitos, mas também uma das minhas grandes qualidades. Você tem certeza de que quer seguir por este caminho?

Escorando a cabeça contra a estante de livros, Nico soltou um longo suspiro.

O toque quente, áspero e firme de Percy era um indício claro do quanto ele estava disposto a conquistá-lo. Apesar disso, Nico não estava certo de que realmente queria dar aquele passo. Fazê-lo significava colocar em risco toda a pouca paz que obtivera até então. Não podia passar o resto da sua vida desesperado com a possibilidade de Annabeth voltar a ser uma carta viável na mesa.

– Percy – hesitou, incomodado. – Você não pode vir aqui, me beijar e dizer que me quer e achar que tudo vai ficar bem. Eu não sou um brinquedo. O que você disse sobre Annabeth? Não quero precisar competir com a sombra da sua ex-namorada ou da sua heterossexualidade. Você era bem heterossexual, pelo que me lembro. Eu levei muito tempo pra lidar com isso e não quero ver todo o meu progresso destruído pelo fato de que você está curioso ou teve uma vontade súbita de me foder ou...

Percy abriu um sorriso torto, parecendo se divertir com suas palavras de baixo calão.

– Foder você – repetiu, fazendo Nico corar. – Parece um bom plano.

– Você ao menos está ouvindo o que eu estou falando?

A seriedade em seus olhos e sua voz deve ter sido o bastante para que o próprio Percy deixasse seu ar de riso morrer. Sem soltar Nico, ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para trás, de modo que pudesse encará-lo, com absoluta certeza em sua expressão fustigada do sol.

– Eu estou – ele aquiesceu, com tranquilidade. – Eu e Annabeth terminamos. Ponto final. Não existe competição quando só existe um competidor. E esse competidor é você. Não é uma brincadeira, não é uma fase. Não posso dizer que vai ser para sempre, mas também não posso dizer para você que _não vai_. Eu quero você. Eu quero foder você, sim. Mas também quero ficar com você, conhecer você. Eu estive pensando sobre isso por semanas, remoendo a maneira como me sentia. Então, se você quer sinceridade, não, eu não me sinto particularmente atraído por homens, mas não posso ignorar o fato de que desejo você. Você pode ao menos _nos_ dar uma chance? Eu sei que você tem medo, mas medo não pode te fazer evitar as coisas da vida, Nico.

Indeciso, Nico permaneceu em silêncio, pesando a maneira como se sentia com a maneira como se sentiria se abrisse seu coração e logo fosse deixado, enquanto, tomando seu silêncio duvidoso como uma anuência, Percy baixava a cabeça outra vez, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço.

Ele não pôde evitar um gemido quando a língua úmida tocou sua jugular.

– Você _sempre_ consegue foder comigo – resmungou, ofegante, pensando em como parecia disposto a jogar pela janela todas as suas certezas mais profundas, mesmo depois de ter levado anos para aprender a lidar com o fato de que não era retribuído, enquanto atraía Percy para mais perto de si.

– Oh, é mesmo? Acho que nós vamos colocar essa afirmação à prova agora – Percy desceu a mão pela cintura de Nico, brincando com o cós da sua calça, e a enfiou por debaixo da cueca, fazendo Nico vociferar um palavrão. Em resposta, erguendo a cabeça, Percy o presenteou com um sorriso torto, divertindo-se com sua reação e com suas bochechas coradas. – Aparentemente, você cresceu para se tornar um rapaz muito levado, Nico. Sabe o quê? Eu gosto muito do seu lado malvado.

– Você é um idiota – grunhiu Nico, corado, antes de ter sua boca coberta pela de Percy, que ria baixo, outra vez.

Ele não resistiu ao novo beijo, empurrando sua língua contra a de Percy e correndo a ponta dos dedos pela base da sua nuca, fazendo-o gemer. Percy o puxou contra si, rodeando sua cintura com o braço livre, e, às cegas, o guiou na direção do sofá. Nico despencou sobre as almofadas, mordendo o lábio para evitar ouvir a própria voz quando Percy empurrou sua camiseta para cima, revelando sua pele pálida, e baixou a boca sobre os seus mamilos, rodeando-os com a língua em movimentos circulares e perfeitamente calculados.

Nico gemeu ao sentir uma das mãos atingir o botão e o zíper da sua calça jeans, curvando a cabeça para trás quando a boca macia deslizou pela área das suas costelas, até chegar ao cós da sua roupa íntima.

– Este é um ótimo momento para testar minha heterossexualidade, você não acha? – Percy sussurrou, com um sorriso levado, depositando beijos curtos, úmidos e muito quentes ao longo do seu tórax. Os dedos dele se fecharam sobre o seu pênis, iniciando um curto movimento de vai-e-vem que o fez ofegar. O toque decidido e experiente e as palavras safadas estavam fazendo com que seu estômago tremulasse de expectativa, tornando sua respiração errática e superficial. – Suponho que fazer você gozar seja como a minha prova de fogo.

Percy mordiscou a cintura de Nico, erguendo a cabeça para vê-lo apertar os lábios e entrecerrar os olhos, permitindo-se levar por aquelas novas sensações.

– Você sabe que eu sempre venço as minhas provas de fogo, não sabe, Nico?

Nico grunhiu, sentindo-se quente e úmido e tão malditamente _pronto_ , ao perceber a súbita interrupção da masturbação, que, pelo semblante faminto no rosto masculino, só podia significar que Percy esperava por uma resposta.

– S-sim – murmurou, com o corpo estranhamente mole, ofegando ao sentir a boca molhada se fechar sobre a cabeça do seu pênis num movimento súbito.

O toque o fez se arquear contra o sofá, resmungando um palavrão em um maldito tom de reverência, que absolutamente deixava claros os seus sentimentos, e apertar uma das almofadas para tentar disfarçar a própria perturbação. Seus gemidos ficaram mais altos quando Percy deslizou a língua sobre toda a sua extensão, antes de abocanhá-lo com uma voracidade que fez o corpo de Nico vibrar.

– Caralho. P-Percy – sussurrou, curvando a cabeça para trás, enquanto uma mão áspera subia pela sua cintura, apertando-o e o marcando como ferro em brasa.

– Isso mesmo, Nico – a voz de Percy soava rouca e maliciosa, fazendo-o mordiscar o lábio. – Deixe vir.

Antes mesmo que pudesse controlar, a pressão foi demais para que pudesse aguentar. Nico explodiu com um grunhido, com tremores se espalhando por todo o seu corpo, fazendo a ponta dos seus dedos pinicarem. O coração ribombava contra seu peito com uma força inacreditável, enquanto suor se espalhava sobre a sua pele fodidamente quente, deixando seu cabelo úmido.

Subindo os beijos pela sua pele nuca outra vez, quase chegando ao seu pescoço, Percy mal teve tempo de respirar antes que a campainha tocasse, surpreendendo-os.

– Caralho – Nico piscou, ofegante, com o corpo letárgico e satisfeito, e apertou os olhos para fitar a figura de Percy, que se acomodava sobre o sofá e passava a mão pelo cabelo escuro e desarrumado, com os olhos verdes e brilhantes. – Deve ser Hazel.

– Deixa que eu atendo – Percy depositou um beijo curto e faminto sobre a boca de Nico antes de se colocar de pé, ajeitando a camiseta, a fim de encobrir o volume sobre a sua calça jeans. Deslizou os olhos sobre o moreno estendido no sofá com um ar pensativo, lambendo o lábio inferior. – Nós vamos continuar com isso mais tarde, neném. Eu ainda não estou nem perto de acabar com você.

Ele seguiu até a porta, abrindo-a tão logo Nico pôde se recompor, com as bochechas coradas, tentando disfarçar a maneira como aquelas palavras faziam com que se sentisse.

– Percy? – a voz de Hazel não escondia seu choque. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Eu vim ver Nico – admitiu Percy, encolhendo os ombros. – Eu posso dizer que você interrompeu nossa primeira discussão como um casal, aliás. Seu irmão pode ser bem cabeça dura. Eu tive que ser muito _persuasivo_ para convencê-lo a ficar comigo. O que está tudo bem, eu acho, porque não gosto de coisas fáceis – ele voltou o rosto para fitar Nico, com um sorrisinho zombador.

Nico enrubesceu, embora pudesse ver a expressão surpresa da irmã.

– Eu não sei do que você está falando. Eu nunca concordei com isso – resmungou, endireitando-se no sofá. – Você não pode vir aqui e me declarar como propriedade sua apenas porque decidiu que seria assim.

– Talvez eu devesse voltar mais tarde? – sugeriu Hazel, em tom cuidadoso.

– Não.

– Sim – respondeu Percy, por cima da voz rabugenta de Nico, que havia se levantado e agora passava a mão pela testa para limpar a fina camada de suor que parecia cobri-la. Seu corpo traidor parecia muito confortável com a ideia de ser tocado por Percy, mas, uma vez que ele estava longe, ficava mais fácil pensar. – Por que não nos encontramos no centro da cidade daqui a uma hora? Eu estou começando a ficar faminto. Aproveite para levar Frank. Eu mal posso esperar para rever meu novo cunhado.

Percy fechou a porta sem esperar por respostas, ainda que o semblante de Hazel desse a entender que ela concordava com sua sugestão, e cruzou os braços ao se voltar para Nico.

– Achei que havíamos concordado que brincar de gato e rato não era um jogo que valeria a pena jogar – ele disse, deslizando os olhos pelo corpo de Nico com um ar subitamente avaliativo. O sentimento de apreciação em sua expressão fez o estômago dele se apertar.

– Você é um idiota – Nico franziu as sobrancelhas e torceu os lábios, a despeito dos próprios sentimentos, tentando, sem sucesso, evitar corar. – Pare com isso! Eu não sou seu jantar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E é malditamente irritante que você e sua insuportável tendência à liderança sempre cheguem às suas próprias conclusões sem se importar de perguntar aos demais o que eles pensam a respeito. Me seduzir não vai resolver magicamente os seus problemas, Jackson. Eu quero você. E daí? Isso não quer dizer que eu queira um relacionamento com você.

Percy o encarou, sem esconder a surpresa.

– Então você não quer um relacionamento?

Nico bufou, cruzando os braços, e desviou os olhos dos dele. Seria apenas mentira se dissesse que não queria Percy. Queria cada maldita coisa que ele pudesse lhe oferecer. Seu orgulho, porém, lhe impedia de se entregar. Não podia evitar se sentir fraco e ridículo por ceder tão fácil aos próprios desejos.

– Não. Não sei – esfregou a nuca, irritado. – Como diabos eu poderia saber? Você mal me deu um segundo para processar a informação antes de cair em cima de mim como um maldito predador!

– Eu não ouvi exatamente você reclamar – Percy abriu um pequeno sorriso torto e convencido, com um brilho malicioso em seus olhos verdes.

Nico bufou outra vez, sentindo o rosto esquentar, e lançou um olhar irritado na sua direção.

– Ok – Percy ergueu os braços em sinal de desistência, aproximando-se. – O que _você_ quer fazer, Nico? Eu acho que deixei bem claro que eu _quero_ isso. Eu quero você. Eu estou disposto a jogar pelas suas regras. Do que você precisa? Você precisa de espaço? Você precisa que levemos isso lento? Você quer sair em alguns encontros e testar nossa química? Eu particularmente acho que funcionamos malditamente bem, mas eu não me importo de precisar fazer um pouco de esforço para seduzi-lo.

As possibilidades fizeram a cabeça de Nico rodar. Sua parte primitiva estava perfeitamente consciente do que queria. Queria Percy. Queria a boca de Percy na sua e as mãos de Percy no seu corpo. Havia querido tudo aquilo por tempo demais. Considerar a possibilidade de que seus desejos mais profundos fossem se concretizar fazia com que se sentisse perdido.

– Me dê algum tempo. Só... Algum tempo, para processar a situação – pediu, em voz baixa, contendo um gemido ao sentir os braços masculinos rodearem seu corpo, atraindo-o. O beijo que foi depositado na lateral do seu pescoço fez seu coração acelerar. – Eu... Eu nem acredito que você está mesmo aqui.

– Oh, eu estou aqui – garantiu Percy, rouco, roçando a ponta do nariz pelo seu queixo antes de pousar os lábios sobre a sua boca, usando a ponta da língua para acariciar seu lábio inferior e mordiscá-lo. – E não vou a lugar nenhum, neném. É melhor você se acostumar.

– Nós vamos mesmo fazer isso?

– Sim, Nico. Nós vamos fazer isso – ele aquiesceu, antes de se afastar, passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Por que não começamos com algo simples, como um encontro duplo? Vamos encontrar a sua irmã. Podemos conversar sobre as outras coisas depois. Quando você se sentir confortável. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Nico o encarou por um instante, querendo memorizar todos os traços da sua expressão. Adorava a pele morena, as mãos calejadas, o sorriso reluzente. Percy sempre havia sido como seu desejo impossível, seu sonho improvável. Ele e Annabeth eram o casal perfeito. Mal podia pensar em como seus amigos reagiriam ante a notícia de que estavam juntos. O medo fazia seu estômago doer. Mesmo assim, nunca se perdoaria se negasse a si mesmo aquela oportunidade apenas porque se sentia filhadaputamente apavorado.

– Tudo bem – concordou com um curto movimento de cabeça, começando a relaxar. – Vamos fazer isso, idiota.

– Essa é a minha garota – Percy passou o braço por cima do ombro dele, abrindo um sorrisinho malicioso.

Nico bufou, atingindo-o com um soco nas costelas.

– Não faça eu me arrepender, Jackson.

– Não. Você não vai se arrepender – prometeu Percy, ainda divertido, enquanto pousava um curto beijo atrás da orelha de Nico antes de guiá-lo na direção da porta. – Embora você precise saber que as comidas azuis em datas especiais não são negociáveis. E que minha mãe e Tyson esperam por uma apresentação formal. Você é, afinal, o primeiro namorado que eu levo para casa.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Nico relaxou diante da gargalhada de Percy, permitindo-se encolher dentro do seu abraço, incapaz de evitar a estranha sensação de timidez e satisfação. Mesmo se a própria Rachel tivesse profetizado o desenrolar daquela tarde, ele nunca teria acreditado.

– Isso é a sombra de um sorriso, di Angelo? – indagou Percy, ao pé do seu ouvido.

– Não – ele garantiu, embora não tivesse sido capaz de controlar a própria risada. – Cala a boca. Vamos só encontrar a minha irmã e acabar logo com isso. Quem sabe você fica um pouco em silêncio enquanto estiver com a boca cheia.

* * *

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Então, estive com essa ideia desde que li sobre a confissão do Nico para Eros. Foi uma daquelas coisas que grudou na minha cabeça e não saiu até que eu colocasse no papel. Eu gosto de Percy e Annabeth, mas não posso negar o fato de que Percy e Nico são tão malditamente bonitinhos juntos! Nico e Percy são meus personagens preferidos, então parece apenas lógico ver os dois juntos, uhaeuahue.

Espero que tenha feito jus à grandeza desses dois :)


End file.
